the war
by beastmode456
Summary: the prophecy has started can the seven kendrick, colleen, and the unknown child of war save the world book two in the child of music series
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here's the second installment of the child of music series this is where we meet the son of war and Kronos and Gaea rise once again**

**Kendrick's POV**

It had been almost a year since I found out I was a son of Apollo and life had been pretty good my mom and I had been living well she took me out of that horrible school and somehow gotten me into the best school in the state I always bring damu and angu jina ni with me the mist makes damu look like a miniature bat and angu jina ni look like a stick in my bag. I still talk to percy whose been keeping me up to date with the camp not much has happened lately. I pulled my grades up I went from C's and D's to A's and B's. Right now I was on my unstructured period I was eating a slice of pizza while my friends told jokes. Just then the bell for 7th period rang meaning I had 3 minutes to get to my 7th period class which was P.E. I threw my pizza crust away and walked to the gym and into the locker room I strip out of my white button down school shirt khaki pants black socks and military style shoes and put on my white P.E. short with the school name across the chest and crimson crusader shorts P.E. white socks and my crusader elite socks and went to my spot "Everybody up" called coach Norris we stood up and started stretching today he cut the game short he set up four bases "Alright today we're playing kickball" I was first up to kick this big buff guy named bruce was first to kick "You ready bruce" "Yes I am son of Apollo" I stared in shock at this he suddenly turned into a gegeines he sprouted 2 extra sets in arms and grew to about 8 feet tall. He had to get me while my weapons were in the locker room and the coach locked it. Thinking I could appeal to his competitive side I rolled the ball in mid roll it turned to celestial bronze and he kicked it back at me I barreled rolled out of the way I turned around and it had made a whole into the locker room I sprinted for it quickly finding my locker and opening it and pulling out Damu I flipped him and he went to full length I got Angu jina ni and my arrows and slung them over my shoulder. I turned around the giant was closing in fast I shot an arrow into him but it was like shooting a bear with a 22 caliber bullet it only pissed him off. I had to think of a way to beat him I thought back to the classes at camp half-blood and the camp Jupiter visitors I remembered something as it came to mind I had an idea I got an explosive tip aero and ran through his legs and up the stairs. He was confused I shot the explosive tip aero at the ball the explosion shot the ball towards him he turned around just in time to be hit in the groin by the ball he fell sprawled out over the ground "now was my chance I jumped over the railing and shot another explosive tip aero at his grown blowing up on contact and turning him into clay Just then a boy riding a black Pegasus galloped in it was none other than perseus Jackson "Kendrick we need you at camp" "Sure I hopped on to black jack and we were off


	2. the end of darkness

**Alright here's the second installment of the child of music series this is where we meet the son of war and Kronos and Gaea rise once again**

**Kendrick's POV**

Percy and I walked into camp and he lead me to Chiron "Ah Kendrick My boy I have to talk to you" "Sure Chiron what's up" "well first off I'd like to congratulate you on a job well done last year" "No problem" "Second we didn't want to tell you this but with the situation we're in now have to Kendrick your part of a prophecy" "what kind of prophecy" "One that will make or break Olympus You are to defeat Kronos and Gaea with help of course" I stared at Chiron this is a lot to take in "well my boy it's late you should probably get going to your cabin" I sprawled out onto the bed and let sleep take me

_Dreamscape_

_I was watching two figures surrounded by titans and giants "Tonight we witness the rise of both Kronos and Gaea this is the moment Olympus is doomed" just then a blond kid stepped up and somebody I remembered all to well tre they were by a gigantic whole in what looked like the desert suddenly two spirits enveloped their bodies after it was done tre's eyes turned a swirl of grey and black and the blonde kids eyes turned gold "ALL HAIL TRE AND OCTAVIAN THE HOSTS OF GAEA AND KRONOS" _

I awoke that morning sweating I looked up and aurora was standing over me. "Aurora what are you doing?" "I was about to wake you up you've been tossing and turning all night" Just then the events of the dream came rushing back "Shit I've got to talk to Chiron" I met him in the big house "Chiron can I talk to you of course considering you missed the campfire last night" "Sorry Chiron did I miss anything" "oh nothing really except a child of Ares was crowned" "Chiron when's the last time any one saw Tre" "not since you beat him" "huh well my dream last night was interesting" "What happened" "Well I recognized tre but there was some other blonde kid and they were surrounded by giants and titans and they were by some pit in the desert and two souls rose out of it and enveloped them and the titans and giants all shouted all hail tre and Octavian the hosts of Gaea and Kronos" Chiron looked very distraught when he looked at me " Gather percy, annabeth colleen, piper, hazel, leo, Jason, Frank, and loaz the son of ares get to Olympus we'll be behind you" "Chiron what's wrong" "The prophecy its begun" I ran out of the big house and ran into the dining pavilon "PERCY GET THE REST OF THE SEVEN AND MEAT ME AT THE TOP OF THE HILL ITS BEGUN" I said ran to the zeus cabin hoping colleen is here "I knocked on the door and colleen answered "Colleen get to the hill now I'll tell more later" I was about to run away but she pulled me back and kissed me. About two weeks after I became leader of the Apollo cabin we started dating. I ran to the ares cabin I didn't knock I ripped the door of its hinges and "Loaz come with me" I said bringing him to the hill we're we met up with every one "Every one the war starts now we have to go to Olympus" said percy suddenly a few Pegasus came "Get on" I yelled before we all mounted them. The landed us in front of the empire state building and everything was deserted "So why are we here" "because their army its coming Chiron and the others are on the way the gods should be coming and if artemis his coming her hunters are to. Suddenly an army headed by medusa came "Percy I've got first dibs" I said Shooting a an explosive aero at medusa blowing her head off "Just then the entirety of both camps came from around the corner "I looked at percy and he looked at me and in unison we said "CHARGEEEEEE" and the war had begun I slashed harpies and furies Percy slashed an empousa that was about to hit me in the back. "HA the Olympians only hopes to bad you're about to die. "We turned around and saw a titan he was seven feet tall with red eyes and black short hair. "Krios" "How nice to finally meet you Jackson" "to bad you have to die" He said before charging us with a black sword. "Percy shot a blast of water at him while I swept him low then shot a light blast at him "PERCY KENDRICK GET UP TO OLYMPUS WE CAN HANDLE" I heard frank shout. "I turned and saw Zeus destroy the giant porphyrion with a lightning bolt Then I saw the giant otus about to crush my dad "DAD" I yelled before shooting an aero into his knee this caused a diversion and Apollo was able to role away and take out otus with his lyre "He shot me a thumbs up and I smiled "Percy Come on something big is happening" I said judging by the green clouds something was happening we stepped into the elevator where surprisingly the elevator guy was still their "Sixth hundred floor please" "he didn't to be asked twice as he quickly closed the doors" "Percy are you ready" "Yeah let's go" The doors opened and the entire throne room was in chaos thrones were over turned and there were cracks in the floor but what really took the cake was the big green whole leading to tartarus "TRE WITH NO ONE ABLE TO STOP US WE WILL BE THE NEW LEADERS OF EVERYTHING" "percy I'm about to do something crazy if I don't comeback tell colleen and my mom I love them" I shot an explosive tipped aero into the ground next to Octavian and tre catching them off guard this was enough to knock out the evil with in them but deep down I knew I had to kill them both. I shot an aero into tre knocking him into the pit and another one into Octavian knocking him in Suddenly it closed "Percy that was the hardest part now let's take out those giants Percy and I left the empire state building along with the gods we took out each giant and with out Kronos the titans were left powerless and turned to dust and sent back to tartarus "TODAY WE ARE VICTORIOUS" Zeus shouted flashing us to the throne room. "Now we shall give gifts to the ten heroes"


End file.
